Lion King 3: Heart Of A King
by Bud435
Summary: Simba and Nala train Kovu and Kiara how to be king and Queen but when they are called to meet with a counsel of Powerful Pride rulers Kovu and Kiara learn first hand how hard the job is.
1. Chapter 1

Lion King 3

Overview

This is the story about the months after the unity of the outlands and the pridelands. Simba meets with a legendary counsel of kings of other prides while Kovu and Kiara prepare to take the throne very soon.

**I did not create any character in chapter 1 they are all from Disneybut will mention characters later that I created please do not copy!**

Chapter 1: A New Day

**Before I start I ask for anyone interested to review with what you think and what you want to see in future chapters i am no where near finished with the story at this point and would love advise because this is my first story!**

The sun rose on a new day in the Pridelands. Simba rose from sleep and looked around the cave. He immediately noted that his daughter Kiara was not in Priderock but this was not alarming because Kovu was not around either. Simba laughed to himself noting those two were always away by themselves probably at the watering hole playing tag. At first Simba had been very proetective of Kiara. Even when the two prides merged Simba put strict rules on when and where Kiara and Kovu could meet, but as time went on Simba became more trusting and backed off allowing them to spend as much time together as they found fit. As Simba exited the cave to see his mate Nala preparing some of the lionesses for the morning hunt. Simba approached her and said, "good morning" with a smile on his face. Nala turned around with a look of concern on her face and replied, "good morning... uh can I talk to you for a second?" "sure Simba said following her over to the edge of Priderock Nala turned to Vitani and gave her orders to follow the herd of zebras they'd been watching. Vitani had taken the position of second in command of the hunting party. It had been two months since the prides merged and Vitani had proven to be a strong member of the hunting party and soon was leading the party on Nala's days off. When they reached the edge of Priderock

Simba asked,"whats up?".

"I'm worried about Kiara" Nala responded.

"Why is that?"

"She hasn't done any hunting in months."

"oh she is just having fun Kovu"

"Thats the problem I'm glad she's so happy but this honeymoon phase needs to end she has to start learn how to be Queen and same with Kovu there time is not so far away you know that!"

"Ok ok ill talk to them on my rounds, tomorrow there training intensifies" Simba responded

"Thanks" Nala said with a smile and with that she headed out on her hunt and Simba went out to check on his kingdom.

**Thanks for reading please review and give any opinion you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy as before review!**

Chapter 2: Meet The New Pride

Simba had hardly made it down the side of Priderock when he felt something grab hold of his leg. He looked down to see the three young cubs of the pride jumping on him. "Hi king Simba!" they all shouted. "Well hello little ones what are you all doing here?" the king asked. "We were just going back to our moms" Atsu one of the cubs said. "Wheres Timon and Pum" but before Simba could finish Timon and Pumba came running up panting. "Ok kids were home go see you moms and with that the cubs ran up the walkway.

"Those three are a handful" said Timon

"Is everything alright? You guys look exhausted." said Simba

"We were just walking home when they saw Priderock and got exited." Pumba stated

"Then they just bolted." Timon said leaning on Pumba.

"Just make sure the are alright you know they are very important especialy the boys." Simba said.

Atsu and Chipo were the two boys of the pride and the only two besides Kovu and Simba. There had been males in the pride when Simba was a cub but when Scar rose to power he outlawed all males. After that male lions were afraid to return with threats of death so the lionesses had to find rogue lions to mate with out of the Pridelands. Even after Simba became king males were still afraid to join the pride but Simba hoped that with Males already in the pride would make men feel like they could at least approach the pride and mate.

"Simba please you can trust us we watched Kiara didn't we" Timon said as if this would relax Simba

"You lost Kiara like everyday" Simba said with a smile on his face.

"Well now we have experience" Pumba said proudly and with they went to there small home next to Priderock. Simba smiled as they walked away they were great at watching the cubs when the cubs parents needed breaks and Timon and Pumba loved having cubs around because it reminded them of little Simba.  
As Simba walked along Zazu and his assistant Kibwe. Kibwe was also Zazu's nephew and was learning to be the matrodomo for Kovu and Kiara. Zazu was getting older and planned on retiring when Simba would. But at the rate Kovu and Kiara were going Simba new that day was far away. So Simba took the morning report then quickly went to find the two mates and tell them of there pending training.

* * *

Kiara rested her head on Kovu's belly under a tree by the watering hole. As she looked up she thought her future with Kovu and all the time they were going to spend together.

"What'cha thinking 'bout" asked Kovu looking at Kiara.

"Oh just us... hey Kovu? What do you think about having a cub?" Kiara asked with curiosity.

"Now!" Kovu said a little surprised. "You think were ready? You think your parents will allow it?" He asked.

"Well we have to have cubs eventually and I've watching the other cubs quite a bit and think its time we had some." she said confidently.

"Kiara i'd love to have cubs with you but on one condition" he said "You have to not only talk to BOTH your parents and have there full blessing."

"Ok ill talk to them when they're in a good mood then they'll be all for it." she said with a smile on her face already planning how to get on there good side.

Just then Simba walked up and cleared his voice. Kiara rolled off of Kovu and they both stood up and faced the king.

"Hey daddy hows your morning rounds going" Kiara said

"Very good but there is something I need to talk to both of you about." he said in a serious tone. "Your mother and I both feel that you are spending to much time hanging around. You are both adults now and the future of this kingdom and we feel it is time you two began some training to prepare for your future responsibilities. Kiara looked a little disappointed but before she ad the chance to say anything Kovu said, "That sounds great when do we begin?" "Tomorrow at sun rise both of you don't late" Simba said satisfied then left.

"Why would you agree to that it sounds like it will be horrible." Kiara said frustrated

"Because if we do well your parents will be happy and then you can ask about cubs." Kovu said smiling

"Ok" she said looking nervously "Im warning you though training can get intense" and with that they headed back to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training begins

The sun had just risen and Kovu and Kiara met Simba and Nala at the edge of Priderock. "Ok now that were all here lets begin our training. Kiara go with your mother I'll take Kovu" commanded Simba. And with that they headed in opposite directions Nala went on about different hunting methods and different animals to be hunted. Kiara realized how excited Nala was to teach her then she thought of a plan. "If I do a good job tonight I can talk to mother alone and she will be able to help be convince dad to allow me to have a cub." as Kiara though this Nala interrupted her thoughts "Kiara are you listening?" she asked. "Yeah mom I'm just exited to get started." Kiara said already trying to kiss up. Nala looked happy and the two ran off to begin practicing.

* * *

Simba and Kovu walked through the Pridelands as Simba explained the job of the king. "While the queen's job is to lead the hunting parties the kings job is to protect the lands. that not only means invaders from the outside but from groups of animals fighting on the inside of the lands... if the gazelle and zebras are fighting you have to be the one who is peace keeper and breaks up the fight. This is not accomplished through violence but through peace and compromise." Kovu thought this all through then said, "I never though of being king of a pride as peace keeper for zebra." "They are not just our food but our subjects, we need to make sure they dont kill each other." Simba responded and with that Zazu and Kibwe came flying over "Good morning sire. And prince Kovu great to see you out with his majesty!" Zazu said. "Are you ready for the morning report" he asked. "Go ahead Zazu." Simba replied. "Well everything was going smoothly until the chetahs chased an antelope into the leopards territory now the two sides are near war with each other it. "Alright we'll head over there immediately and with that the two lions took off towards the leopards area.

* * *

Nala watched from a distance as Kiara stuck up on an unsuspecting group of wildebeest she was trying desperately to catch one knowing that this will make her mother happy and allow her to have cubs. Nala noted her daughter was doing quite well and hoped she didn't mess anything up now that she was very close to the prey. All of a sudden Kiara ducked low and completely disappeared from her mothers sights. Kiara targeted and injured looking wildebeest limping on the edge of the herd. She remembered what Kovu had taught her she stayed low slowed down her breathing watched each step and at the last moment jumped out and sprinted at at her target the frightened animal tried to flee but Kiara had gotten to good of a jump and was now on its tail. Kiara leaped extending her claws and grabbed the backside of the wildebeest's back pulling it down then sinking her teeth into its neck finishing it off. Nala ran over trilled at her daughters catch and said, "You are going to make a great huntress and with that they headed in for the day.

On there way back Kiara stopped "Mom can Italk to you about something?"

"Sure hun whats up?"

"Well me and Kovu have been talking and... we want to have a cub!"

Kiara seemed very surprised and said, "Are you sure Kiara? This is a big responsibility"

"We know and we feel like were ready PLEASE MOM!"

Nala looked down then said "You really want this?"

"Yes more then anything!"

"Very well tonight we will talk with your father about this but you have my support."

"Thank you so much mom" Kiara said nuzzling her mother.

As they approached Priderock they saw Simba and Kovu. Kiara gasped as she noticed Kovu had scratches all over his body. "What happened?" she asked. Kovu looked down well...

* * *

**Flashback to earlier.**

Simba and Kovu approached the two groups of predators who were bitterly shouting names at each other. The cheetahs who were known to be quite smart made cruel comments towards the leopards "We don't need boundaries you only need them because you leopards would get lost if you took 10 step away from each other." shouted a Cheetah standing in front of the others. Kovu noted this one appeared to be there leader. "Oh yea" said the front leopard "Say that again" holding up his paw in a threatening manner. The Leopards were known to be very storng but not very bright. Kovu looked to see what Simba would but all Simba said was, "This looks easy enough Kovu this will be great practice for you." and with that Kovu charged in.

"What is this all about?" he demanded.

"Well we were just hunting an antelope when these meat heads blocked our paths." said the cheetahs.

"You came into our territory!" said the Leopard. "We assumed you were invading."

"Invading! We are all on the side... the same kingdom!"

"You aren't one of us" the leopard growled

"Thats it! I don't care that were on the same side were settling this!" as all the cheetahs lowered to the ground.

"I think if we just calm down we can settle this like" but before Kovu could finish the two sides charged for battle right where Kovu was standing. Before he had the chance to react the prince was laying on the ground being stepped as the two sides battled for supremacy. Simba began to chuckle as Zazu came and landed on his shoulder "Not doing to well is he sire" the bird said. "I guess I should break this up" Simba said still smiling then roared loudly. Both sides looked up and stopped fighting. Kovu took this as the opportunity to escape the battlegrounds. "Ok Paki" Simba said to the lead leopard. "what did I say about the cheetahs." Paki looked down "they are our allies not our enemies." "So stop bothering them and just let them hunt." the king ordered. "As for you" Simba turning towards the cheetahs "If you weren't such jerks all the time the leopards would have let you pass!". "Yes sir." the cheetah said looking annoyed and with that the two sides split.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Poor baby!" Kiara said towards Kovu who was looking very embarrassed. "Should we visit Raifiki?" she asked "No that would just make this whole situation worse." he said not making eye contact. "Well" Nala said "Im glad your ok now Simba i think all four of us need to talk alone.". And with that they all headed to the top of Priderock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Future Is Shown

The four lions reach the top of Priderock where they know they won't be disturbed and Simba immediately gets to the point, "So whats so important you wanted to talk about alone?". Nala looks at Kovu and Kiara then said, "I was talking to Kiara after our training and she said she and Kovu want to have cubs together." Simba became very quite looking down so Kiara said," We really wants this... your not angry are you daddy?". "No I'm not" Simba responded, "And I'm not surprised either are you sure your ready for this?" "YES!" they responded. "Let me talk to your mother for a few minutes then we will come back to you when we've finished." the king said. Kiara was upset they still had to talk about it but decided arguing wouldn't help there cause so she and Kovu walked back down.

"What do you think there saying up there" she asked.

"I'm not sure I think there going to allow it though"

"Why do you say that."

"The look Simba had I just have a feeling he's ok with it."

"But what if they say no" Kiara said sounding nervous.

"We know that we'll have to eventually I can wait if I'm waiting with you." Kovu responded with a smile.

"Oh Kovu." Kiara said nuzzling him.

Just then Simba came down with Nala and approached them. "We have come to a decision." He announced. Both young adults listened intently. "You may have cubs " Simba said "But there are some conditions.". "As you know the Counsel of Prides is coming up and next week, Nala and I will be leaving in a weeks to meet with the other main prides to discuss major events and issues. While we are gone you two will take over of full control of the Pridelands while are gone so you can experience what its like. We should only be gone two weeks and when we return you may have cubs.". Kiara looked very excited at the news but before she could say anything Simba added, "One final thing, when this cub is born Nala and I will step down and allow you two to become King and Queen." Kiara and Kovu both looked up amazed, "Are you sure?" Kovu asked. "Of course." Simba said. "We always wanted to step down instead of hold it till we die... this job is quite demanding." Nala said.

* * *

Word quickly spread of what was going to happen and everyone was excited for Kiara and Kovu. Timon and Pumba ran up and gave Simba a hug, "Does this mean things will be more like they were when we lived in the oasis?" Timon asked. "We are going to hang out all the time now." Simba said happily and the three friends embraced. Vitani came over and congratulated the couple on both accounts. Zazu and Kibwe flew over to congratulate. When Zazu learned of Simbas and Nalas plan for while they were at the Counsel Zazu decided to allow Kibwe to take his position as he would hang back and relax in his home. Kibwe went over to Kovu and Kiara and said, "I wont let you down I promise." they nodded with approval. As all this went down Vitani remembered a promise she made and snuck out of the pridelands to a small tree in the savanna. Where a large lion sat waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Farai A New Male

Vitani smiled when she saw the lion. As she approached the lion looked up with a smile when Vitani came over. They nuzzled and Vitani said, "Sorry I'm late there was kind of big news in the Pridelands."

"Oh?" responded Farai

"Yea my brother will become king in a few months." she said proudly

"Maybe then I can join your pride... we can always be together."

"You can join now Simba is quite nice you should give him a chance."

"You know i cant go near there."

"Why not you've never told me?"

Farai took a deep breathe, "I've never told this to any one before." he said "My mother and father were rogues. They did all right for rogues always able to find food. But then my mother got pregnant with me, she was unable to hunt and my father struggled to find food alone. They decided they needed to join a pride to survive. So they went to the Priderock prides. The king at the time was Scar when he saw my father he saw him as a treat and ordered the hyenas to attack there were to many of them and my father was eaten. Scar then turned to my mother and told her he would be happy to let her join, my mom tried to decline but realized she to would be attacked. A few days later my mom was able to escape I born soon after and she was able to return better." Farai now had tears in his eyes but continued. "My mother died when I was an adolescence from starvation. She was unable to feed us both for so long it took a toll on her she had been losing weight for over a year finally got to weak to hunt I had to hunt but just wasn't good enough. Scar saw my father as threat, Look at me I will be no difference." Vitani looked at Farai he was a big lion he had much more muscular shoulders then Simba and Kovu. Farai feared Simba would see him as a threat. "Simba wants males in his pride just give it a chance." Vitani pleaded. "He will kill Me!" shouted Farai. He was about to leave when Vitani said, "Do you remember the first time we met? We went to a river and you went leaping across it. I was scared and didn't want to follow but you just said trust me and I did. Now were reversed" Vitani looked Farai straight in the eye and said, "Trust me.". And with that they went off for Priderock.

* * *

Kovu was walking around a bit nervous he had attempted to find Vitani and talk to her once things had calmed down but couldn't find her. It was now almost sundown and Vitani hadn't been seen in hours. He then saw her approaching with a very large and strong looking lion running next to her the lionesses saw Farai as a threat and warned Simba of danger. Farai approached Priderock and looked at Vitani. "Follow my lead." she said then turned to Simba and Nala standing at the edge of Priderock. "Simba! This is my mate Farai. We have been together for some time." She then looked at Farai. Farai stepped forward and said, "King Simba I humbly ask to join your pride.". Simba looked him up and down and said, "Your a big lion no doubt you could rule a lot of prides so why do you just want to "join" this one?" "Because" He began, "This one has Vitani, she's all i care about.". A smile crossed Simba's face "very well Farai welcome to our pride." Farai was stunned by how easily he was accepted yet thrilled none the less.

* * *

That night there was a feast to celebrate the arrival of Farai. Atsu and Chippo ran around excited that there was a male. Tamika the female cub layed in Kiara's paws, she had a very special bond with Kiara because Kiara always watched her and her twin Atsu. Simba stood up and congratulated Farai for becoming a member and proving his loyalty though Farai didn't feel he did much. After that Simba announced the plan for the upcoming week while he and Nala were away, Kiara seemed very excited though Kovu was very worried. He left early from the feast and Kiara noticing this followed. "Kovu what's wrong?" she asked. "I always though being king would be easy but I ended completely failing a task it took your dad 10 seconds to fix." "Thats why we have this next week. For practice." Kiara said supportively. "All this week will prove is how bad of a king I really am" Kovu said and with that went to sleep. Kiara whispered in his ear, "I believe in you." then back to the feast.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Support

The next six days went by very fast. Kovu followed Simba where ever he went trying to learn as much about who disliked who and what to say to certain groups to have them back down. Kiara was in every hunting party watching closely to every command her mother gave. Finally there was Farai he loved playing with the cubs and developed a strong friendship with Simba and Kovu the three often took long walks together discussing anything that came to there minds. On the day that Simba and Nala were set to leave Kovu had his confidence back and was ready for the challenge. Simba put his paw on Kovu's shoulder and said, "You can do this you are a great leader." and then turned with Nala on there week long journey to the Great Lakes Pride where the counsel was being held. Kovu went right to work inspecting the borders for any strange scent. He was halfway done when Kibwe flew down, "Good morning sire." she said obviously trying to sound official like Zazu.

"Kibwe I'm not king yet just call me Kovu." Kovu said friendly. "

"Rule number 5 always keep it formal while on the job."

"Well ok then I guess prince Kovu will do." Kovu said laughing.

"Very well... Good morning prince Kovu ready for the morning report."

"Go ahead"

"Well apparently the rhinos and elephants have both found a watering hole and as you know don't like each other but both refuse to move. I think the best course of action is to." But before she could finish Timon and Pumba showed seeming very frustrated.

"Hey Prince we've got a problem. Those stupid birds that clean the rhinos are eating all our grubs again were starving!" Timon said.

"Tell the birds that they need to eat all the bugs off of the rhinos first then if there still hungry they can eat from the ground. That will at least give you time to eat your share before they show up."

"Thats a great plan prince Kovu!" said Kibwe

"Yea thanks Kovu that should work!" said Pumba and with that they went on there way.

"Ok now for the other problem lead me to the watering hole." Kovu said beaming after the positive praise.

* * *

At the watering hole Kovu found no water being drank just the elephants and rhinos staring each other down. "OK!" Kovu said now feeling very confident "Before this goes any farther I think I have the solution." Kovu drew a lie down the middle of the watering hole and then did the same on the other side. "Thats not enough the a rhino said were not drinking from the same water as them!" "Yea" agreed the elephants. Kovu thought to himself about a fair way to decide this then said, "How about this I'm going to write a number in the dirt between 1 and 10 and cover it with my paw who ever is closer gets to stay. is that fair?" the elephants and rhinos looked at each other then nodded in agreement. Kovu wrote a number and was very sure no one could read it and then said, "Guess". The two sides got together and discussed obviously taking this very seriously then when they were finished looked at Kovu. "Do you both have you numbers?" Kovu asked and they nodded. "Ok elephants you say yours first. The front Elephant stepped and said "we choose 5". This was smart because now the elephants had a 50/50 chance. Then the rhinos stepped forward and said, "We choose 8." Kovu lifted his paw reveling the number 7. The rhinos cheered but Kovu was worried the elephants wouldn't move. The elephant leader looked down then said, "Very well we had a deal good guess rhinos and with that they exited. Kovu left with Kibwe feeling very confident, little did he know Kiara was just about to begin her time as leader.

* * *

Kiara gathered her lionesses under a tree and gave them a quick pep talk before they headed out. Kiara had the group hunt a small pack of antelope who were grazing. Kiara new exactly what to do she began motioning with her tail of what each lionesses should but unfortunately for her she gave the wrong signal to the group on the right ordering them to attack when she already told the left group to attack. This created a disaster as the unorganized attack let the easy easy catch escape with nothing caught. Kiara realized her mistake and was about to burst into tears when Vitani put her paw on Kiara's shoulder, "hey it's ok these accidents happen you can't cry about them all you can do is get up and try again." Kiara smiled and with this advise was able to catch two wildebeest and two zebra enough to feed everybody. On the way back Kiara approached Vitani and said, "Hey thanks for your help your confidence in me didn't just help me but I feel like everyone listened to me better because you had my back."Vitani smiled and said, "were a pride that what we do." Kiara was still unsure about leading the hunt but felt like with Vitani she could do it. Little did she know this would be Vitani's last time hunting for a few months.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pregnant

Kiara and the rest of the hunters returned to Priderock. Kiara had a new glow and proudly held her head high. She knew that with her team behind her (mainly Vitani) she could get all the food the pride needed. As she walked in she heard a voice from behind, "Well you seem to be doing quite well". She turned around to see Kovu walking over. She quickly ran over and nuzzled him and said, "It was great I felt like I was in such control... But I really owe it to Vitani who gave me the confidence and caught one of the zebras and a wildebeest." "She's really good." responded Kovu and with that they headed to eat. As they walked over Vitani greeted Kovu by saying, "I heard you were quite the peacemaker today. Never heard of someone breaking up a fight with a guessing game." Kovu laughed and said, "Every once in awhile a good Idea comes to me." He then said, "I heard you were quite the hunter today." "You seem surprised!" Vitani said with a chuckle in her voice. Before they could continue Atsu ran in between Kovu leg and said, "hide me he's coming!"Raifiki came walking over and said, "Dis will only dake a second young one." and with that picked up Atsu and looked him up and down then said, "He is perfectly healthy." Atsu then scrambled away obviously uncomfortable with being carried. Kiara realized this was Tamika's and Atsu's 6 month check up and said happy half birthday to Atsu who was still hiding.

Raifiki then turned to Vitani and said, "You should not be hunting in your condition. Running is very bad for unborn cub."

"What!" shouted Kovu.

"It's fine." Said Vitani frustrated Raifiki had brought it up.

"Your pregnant?" asked Kiara

"Yes about three weeks by the look of it." Chimed in the mandrill

"Why have you been hunting?" asked Kovu

"Because someone needs to and... Well I'm the best." She said bluntly.

"Well thats great that you have self confidence but that still doesn't matter I forbid you from hunting until that cub is out!"

"Thats not your choice!" she said turning to Kiara, "Its hers."

Kiara looked around very nervous then said, "Vitani you know how much I value you as a hunter. But your also a friend and I don't want to see you cub injured because you were hunting while there are plenty of healthy able lionesses out there."

Vitani looked down and said, "Well ok, thanks for looking out for me." And with that they went to eat. Kovu announced the exciting news news and all the pride congratulated Vitani and Farai. Kovu was very excited though Kiara was very worried. "I couldn't have lead without Vitani. What will I do without her behind me." She thought to herself. Kiara ate a big meal that night. She was worried it might be the last night in a few weeks they have that much food. As she was heading back Vitani stopped her, "All I did was support you and do what you told me." she said. Kiara still looked unsure and said "You gave me confidence." Vitani looked her in the eye and said, "You have a hunters instinct you'll be fine." Kiara smiled and with that they headed in.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter ****parallels the past chapters and the next few chapters.**

Chapter 8: The Odyssey Begins

As they walked Simba looked back at Priderock in the distance. He sighted deeply at the thought of Kovu and Kiara ruling the Pridelands.

"Simba they'll do find." Nala said turning around.

"What if they're not ready."

"They are." Nala replied walking again.

"What if they're attacked of uh can't find food? Who will they turned."

"Your mother is there to help them and Farai will intimidate any one trying to attack."

"What can my mother do?"

"She has great experience and can help them through any situation."

"Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe we should go back." He said sprinting in front of Nala.

"And blowoff the counsel we are expected!"

"I just don't think they're ready." Simba said his voice getting small.

"What do you think will happen in the next few months when they take over full time."

"Well I was just kind of hoping Kiara wouldn't get pregnant." Simba said realizing this was a lost cause. "She's to young anyway."

"She will be 4 soon she's plenty old and you know she will be pregnant." and with that Nala went forward.

* * *

It was night time now Simba was still very unsure about leaving. Nala walked over with a small gazelle in her mouth and dropped it in front of him. "Not bad for just me hunting right?" she said with a smile.

"What? Uh yea." he said still deep in thought.

"Simba you've always talked about a great adventure and here we are going way farther than ever before and all you can do is think about home." Nala said sounding disappointed.

"I just wish the counsel wasn't meeting so far away this year. Why couldn't we have met at the Northern Jungle Pride or somewhere else close." He sadly stated.

"Oh come on! I've heard the Great Lakes Pride is the most beautiful pride in Africa filled with waterfalls and beautiful lakes."

"I guess your right... I just hope Kovu is a good leader of the Pridelands." He said and with that they ate and went to bed.

* * *

Little did Samba and Nala know that while they were talking a group of hyenas led by Ed, Shenzi, and Banzai had been watching.

"Well. Little Kovu did become King." Banzai said with a devious laugh. "I guess Zira took over after all."

"We watched that Kid all the time time we are like family." Shenzi added. "Hey! If we go over there maybe he will let us live there like Scar did!"

"Great idea! But what should we do about Simba?" Banzai asked.

"Leave him I'd rather not have to deal with him then kill him and get all bruised up its a long walk to the Pridelands." And with that the group headed off preparing themselves for a triumphant return to the Pridelands.

* * *

It was early when Nala went hunting. Simba decided to join her although he had little experience. Despite this and Simba lack of speed they were able to make a great catch on a water buffalo thanks mostly to Nala's brilliant plan to attack the slower animal relying on Simba's strength. After they finished eating they continued onward to the Great Lakes Pride. Simba knew it would still be a six day walk. He was no longer thinking so much about the Pridelands thinking more of the great adventure that was ahead of them. They soon came upon a small jungle that reminded Simba of the one he had lived in with Timon and Pumba. There were beautiful trees everywhere. There long leaves hanged down in Simba's face. Soon they came across a large waterfall with crystal clear water Nala smiled at the beauty of the entire place they continued walking but before they could go any farther. A large leopard jumped in front of them. "Who goes there." he shouted ferociously.

Simba looked at Nala then said, "Simba and Nala, king and queen of the Priderock pride."

"What brings you here!" the leopard spat.

"We are just passing through on our way to the Counsel Of Prides in the Great Lakes Pride." he replied calmly.

"Well find another way this is my jungle."

"All we desire is to exit. We can see the end of the jungle from here."

"No! Go back this is my land!" The leopard screamed.

"It would be quicker for us to exit behind you. Its only about a minutes walk. We will run if you want." Simba replied calmly.

"No!" the leopard shouted. He reminded Simba of the leopards in the Pridelands very hardheaded. Simba knew the only option was to walk past the leopard and challenge him if he had to. "Come on." he said to Nala who was thinking the same thing and they approached the leopard. Before they could make two steps the leopard attcked with full forth springing at Simba. It swung its paws at the king but missed terribly. Simba took a swipe at the beast knocking it over and as it stood Nala jumped from behind and pinned it. Quickly Nala and Simba ran out of the jungle to here shouts from behind, "Thats right and stay out!" "Does he really think he won Nala asked. All Simba could do is laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dealing With Outsiders

The sun rose on another beautiful day in the Pridelands. Kovu leaped up from his sleep and sprinted out towards the border for his daily check of the Pridelands. Kiara was not so quick to wake up. She hoped that if she did not immediately come out the lionesses would hunt without her. She tried to roll back over when she felt a tap on her shoulder."Trying to sleep through the job?" the voice asked. Kiara rolled over to Sarabi standing next to her. The lioness had began to grey and also lose weight. Although no one wanted to admit it she probably didn't have more than a year or so. But she had made it clear all she wanted to see was her great grand cub born then she said sh would be content passing on. This saddened Simba greatly who did not want to see his mother pass. Kiara looked scared at Sarabi and said, "They are better off without me, I'm just in the way."

"They need a leader." responded the old lioness.

"Yea well that sure isn't me." Kiara said trying to hold back tears.

"You caught a good amount of food yesterday, enough to feed everyone and have lots leftover."

"Yea but I was about to fall apart out there from the stress when Vitani helped me out."

"You are a great hunter and leader, its in your blood." Sarabi said with confidence.

"I'm not as good as you or mom. I don't deserve to be princess." Kiara said with tears now rolling down her face.

Sarabi hugged her and said, "I've been in your position before. Every said your grand father married for my looks and that I would starve the Pridelands. And you know what I failed a lot at the beginning."

"What did you do?" Kiara asked now sitting up.

"Well every time I messed up I said 'we'll get it next time!' and kept going eventually I got. Do you see what I'm getting at Kiara? You will fail but the only way to improve is get out there and try again."

Kiara smiled then ran to the outside where the lionesses were gathering to start the hunt. "Alright!" she shouted. "Lets do this."

* * *

Kovu was just finishing his check of the borders which he did twice a day to check for any strange tracks or smells to know of any strangers in the land. As he began to walk back Kibwe flew down and said, "Prince Kovu we have a big problem."

"Whats wrong?" Kovu asked.

"The leopards and cheetahs are fighting again. This time about a land dispute both sides believe they get the land to hunt on."

Kove gulped thinking about the last time he tried to break up the fight then said, "Lets go break it up and with that they were off.

* * *

As Kovu approached he saw the two sides facing each other in the same positions as last time. They were even shouting the same names at each other. Kovu ran over and said, "Ok ok tell me why you both believe you should get this land."

"Well" started the lead leopard Kovu remembered as Paki, "This lands is theres but they never use it the grass is thick it slows them down. This is the first time they've been here in weeks!"

"Yes but its still our land you can't just take it over."

"If your not using then someone should." Paki yelled. And with that both sides began to again bicker Kovu tried to get his voice in but there was so much shouting that he couldn't be heard. Finally he was so angry he roared, "ENOUGH!" both side looked over very surprised. "If you can't handle this like adults then one of you from each side come out and settle this like cubs! First one to pin the other wins no fangs no claws." Both sides looked at each other with a smile like they had already won. The lead cheetah stepped out for his side while Paki stepped out for the leopards. All the animals came together in a circle and the battle began. Paki immediately had the advantage with his size power and smacked the cheetah to the ground every time the cheetah came near. It became obvious that at the pace this fight was going the Paki was going to have a quick win. Then the cheetah came up with an idea to tire Paki out. "Hey Meathead my mom hits harder than that you wimp." Paki looked very angry and charged but the cheetah quickly avoided. "Why would leopards choose this idiot he can't even make contact with me!" Paki became even more furious and began rapidly swiping all of which were misses. As the cheetah dogged he began to chant, "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee!" then pounced on Paki who nows was to tired to fight back. Kovu who began to realize how stupid this idea was knew he had to give the land to the cheetahs. "Match Cheetahs!" Kovu said then walked away with his head down feeling like a fool for not just breaking up the original fight. "Hey!" a voice said from behind him. It was Paki "Even though we lost you let us handle this our way... Thanks! We uh have your back if you ever need anything." and with that the leopards Kovu was thrilled how things went down and couldn't wait to tell Kiara and eventually Simba.

* * *

Kiara started the hunt with a bit of a swagger to her. She was unafraid of making a mistake and quickly gave orders to the other lionesses to attack. She quickly caught multiple Wildebeest and happily began to take it home as the other lionesses congratulated her on the excellent leadership skills. About halfway home Kiara heard laughter from behind her, "Well look at this guys the cute little lionesses already got us some dinner." Kiara turned to see Ed, Shenzi, Banzai and about 10 other hyenas approaching.

"What are you doing in our lands!" Kiara growled.

"Ha! These are our lands at least they will be when we get done talking to our good friend Kove." Banzai said while Ed laughed uncontrollably.

"You're Kovu's friends? I doubt that." Kiara said.

"Well why don't we just ask Kovu." Shenzi said with a smile "Oh and I'm not a big wildebeest fan so why don't you go get me a zebra or something."

As they approached Priderock Kovu was busy talking to Farai and didn't notice the hyenas coming up. "Kovu! Look at you all grown up!" Banzai said with a smile

Kovu seemed quite alarmed and said, "Who are you?"

"We were Scar's right hand hyenas back in the day we use to watch you all the time." he responded.

"Get out." Kovu said with a growl.

"Ok you don't remember us thats ok where is Zira?" Shenzi asked.

"She died." Kovu said.

"Oh to bad but come on we are allies. We hate Simba you took over his Kingdom see were just alike."

"I don't hate Simba and I certainly didn't take over his kingdom."

"Oh really? Then why was he so far out in the middle of nowhere when we hear him talking about you controlling the Pridelands?" Banzai asked

"I am the prince and am ruling why he is away visiting with other prides." Kovu said growling, "Now leave!"

"Oh we aren't going anywhere were not scared of you." Banzai said

Before Kovu could say anything Farai got right in there faces and growled, "Leave!" With that the hyenas took off but Shenzi turned back and said to Kovu, "This ain't the last of us we will be for you!" then sprinted away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Bandit Pride

Simba and Nala continued on their journey to the Great Lakes Pride. It had been 5 days since they had run into the leopard and their adventure had gone much smoother. There had been no attacks any surprises. They had seen so much in such a short time. They had seen mountains covered with snow, a desert that stretched as far as the eye could see, and a hot springs where they lounged in the warm water. But little did the royal couple know what they were about to see was a picture into hell.

* * *

As Simba and Nala walked they talked about all they had seen and done. Simba had enjoyed the time they had spent together and really was happy that he had been convinced to keep going. Simba no longer though or was concerned about how the Pridelands were. Ironically about halfway through the trip Nala had become quite concerned about how Kiara was doing. "I'm not concerned they won't have food." She said, "I'm just worried they won't believe in Kiara and crush her confidence." "Don't worry." Simba responded, "She'll do fine." Simba said. Nala was about to continue with her concern when she stopped shocked at what she saw. Simba looked up to see what was wrong with Nala only for his eyes to double in size at the land in front of them. What they saw was land that looked very much like the Pridelands under scar. Half eaten animals lied everywhere. Simba and Nala elected to walk around the disaster and try not to be discovered. As they moved they saw a large cave that appeared to be the place where whatever was in charge lived. They soon saw a pile of dead lions with about 12 lions making it up. A little farther up their were 6 lions looking starved and sick who were surrounded by 4 healthy lions. "Where's our food?" one of the healthy lions shouted.

"We don't have any all the prey is dead or has fled." A sick lion whimpered.

"So purpose do we have for you?"

""More food will show up we promise we will hunt when they come." The sick lion pleaded.

"That wont be necessary." And with that the lion lifted its paw striking the sick lion to death. The other healthy ones followed in killing the sick lions.

"So there is no longer food left." A male lion said coming out of the cave followed by about 18 healthy lions.

"It didn't matter they were to weak to hunt." The lion responded.

"Very well tomorrow we head out!"

And with that all lions headed back to the cave.

* * *

"What should we do?" Asked Nala.

"There's nothing we can do but report this to the counsel." Simba said and with that they fled.

That night Simba had nightmares about the lions from that day attacking. He knew that was not the last time they would be seen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Great Lakes Pride Part1

They ran, and ran fast. They never stopped and never even though about turning back. Simba and Nala ran the entire night never stopping for food or to sleep. Every time Simba wanted to stop the images of those lions being slaughtered alive made him run faster. Early on Nala been in tears from the sights she had seen but now she had no more tears to cry all she could do was follow her husband. Simba began hallucinating as he ran he saw the evil lions chasing after him and killing Nala and this made Simba run even faster. Simba and Nala were expected to arrive in the Great Lakes Pride late at night on the 7th day of their journey but because of all their running they arrived right around dawn

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Great Lakes Pride. Gunnar the young lion prince of his pride laid lazily over a tall rock at the border of his pride's lands. Gunnar had been given the duty of lookout for the morning a position he loathed. "Why am I even he here?" he asked himself. "There hasn't been an attack on our lands in years and the other kings aren't expected for hours." The prince dropped his head and sighted. He thought about all his friends who were probably hanging out somewhere together or playing a game. Gunnar was about ready to abandon his position when heard footsteps coming quickly. He looked up to see 2 lions on a full sprint. They seemed to not notice him and ran right by. Gunnar jumped down from his perch and roared, "Halt!" Simba and Nala turned around to see the young lion growl at them but at this point were to out of breathe to react.

"Who are you?" Gunnar growled.

"We're..." Simba was out of breath he couldn't answer. "Simba, Nala"

"Where are you from?"

"Priderock" Nala answered still panting heavily.

Gunnar looked up shocked, "You are King Simba and Queen Nala of the Priderock pride! Oh it is such an honor I've heard so much about you." He said now moving from paw to paw with excitement.

"Thank you." Simba responded, "Where exactly are we?"

"The Great Lakes Pride."

Simba and Nala immediately fell on the ground relieved they were in safe lands.

"Uh are you ok?" Gunnar asked.

"We need to speak to your king immediately!" Simba ordered.

Gunnar, a little surprised he was being given orders, led the couple to the cave that his father was sleeping in. On the way to the cave Simba finally caught his breathe looked up to the the beauty of the lands around him. There were large lakes with crystal clear water. Each lake had a large waterfall dumping more water into them. Herds of animals of all kinds grazed in the open field between the lakes.

"Its even more beautiful than I imagined." Nala said her eyes glowing at all the beauty.

"I bet your land is even better. I heard Priderock is the most amazing structure in all of Africa!" Gunnar said with a very excited tone in his voice.

"You sound like you really like our pride." Simba noted.

"Yea I've heard so much about it. Me and my friends always talk about going." Gunnar said. Simba then realized how young Gunnar was, his mane wasn't even fully-grown and he was nowhere near his full size. Before Simba could say anymore he realized they had reached their destination. A large male lion approached them and said, "Simba, Nala great to see you!"

"Baron!" They both said remembering the king from last years counsel.

"Father is this really them? The king and queen of Priderock!" Gunnar asked

"Yes this is them."

"Father?" Simba said thinking then turned to Gunnar and said, "Your Baron's son?"

"Simba, Nala, meet my son and future king of this pride Gunnar." Baron said

Simba and Nala were speechless not expecting the young lion they met was a future king.

"Uh... Gunnar why don't you give us a few minutes to catch up." Baron said

Gunnar put his head down and left to find his friends. Baron caught up with what his friends had been doing since the last counsel in the South Saharan Pride. Baron then asked hem about their trip. Simba and Nala looked at each other nervously then told him about what they saw with the other lions. Baron dropped his head and said, "So they've struck again."

"Who?" asked Simba

"The Bandit Pride. We will be discussing them when the counsel is all here, but until then get some rest." and with that separated.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Great Lakes Pride Part 2

Simba woke up and looked out to see the sun rising over one of the many lakes. He then turned to Nala waking up as well. The two then walked outside and were greeted by Baron. "Well glad to see you to up. But you did miss all the excitement last night."

"How long were we asleep?" asked Simba

"You fell asleep about midday and slept until now so about a whole day."

"So what happened last night?" Nala asked

"Well the other pride leaders came and then we had a big celebration to honor the beginning of the counsel."

"Great so when do we have our first meeting? I want to know about that pride you've been so quiet on." Simba said. The thought of that pride still haunted him.

"That will be the first topic and the most talked about. The meetings will begin shortly but I suggest you go and get something to eat and drink."

Simba and Nala nodded and went left. After they ate they went down to get water. They tried to avoid alarming the animals so they want to a small lake a little farther from the cave then the others. As they approached they noticed that their were lions swimming in the lake. Gunnar who was one of the lions looked up and noticed Simba and Nala walking over. "Thats them! Thats them!" He whispered yet very loudly. The lions, Simba noted there were 6, jumped out of the water and ran over immediately asking questions about the Priderock pride. Simba and Nala were quickly overwhelmed by the questions when Gunnar stepped in, "Thank you but maybe we let them relax!"

"But we want to know all about their pride."complained a lion.

"You can ask them later just give them space." Gunnar ordered and with that they left.

"Thanks Gunnar." Simba said.

"Hey don't mention it." the lion responded happily

"So why are you guys so interested in our pride." Simba asked.

"Because from what we've heard your pride is like the strongest in Africa! Everyone is scared of you!" Simba laughed but before he could respond a roar was heard over the lands. "What was that?" Gunnar asked.

"Your father called us it's time the counsel met."

"I wish I could come." Gunnar said sounding disappointed.

"You'll get your turn very soon." Simba said and with that they headed back to the cave.

* * *

Simba and Nala entered into the deepest part of the cave there they saw about 10 other lions sorrounding a rock. As Simba and Nala joined the circle Baron and his queen stepped onto the rock and Baron began, "Welcome to our pridelands. Now that we are here I think we should go right to the main issue. Some of you may already know and some have unfortunately already seen. But for you not in the loop I will give you the short of the story. About a year and half ago a male lion was exiled by a small pride he was part of for trying to overthrow the king. He became a rouge but slowly began to put together a powerful pride of other rogues and now they are going around killing all the animals they find and forcing the lions they capture to work as there slaves killing all other animals and then they themselves are killed." Simba's eyes widened in horror at this story. "Why would they do this? There is no gain in attacking everything you see only death and suffering." a lion yelled. "Revenge, all they want is to see creatures suffer as much as they suffered when they were outcasted. They don't even live in the lands they conquer they just kill everything and move on." Baron said. "As the strongest prides in Africa as we are we must have no mercy on them. When they are spotted or are even suspected of being spotted I propose that we immediately send out messenger birds to warn the other prides. We will then all together unite to defeat this pride. I fear that alone not a single pride here is strong enough to defeat this new and constantly growing pride." The counsel voted and unanimously agreed to form an alliance if the pride was spotted.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly the counsel discussed how to deal with rogues, droughts, and even animals eating to much grass and destroying the land. Simba was happy when the week was over and was ready to leave for his home as soon as the counsel was dismissed. Before he good go though Baron stopped him and asked to speak to him alone. "I need to tell you something but I needed to do it with out anyone around." Baron began, "This outlaw pride loves attention they are always going for the big story. There would be no bigger story than attacking your pride Simba. I have no doubts that before they attack any of the other prides in this counsel they will attack yours. You must be ready." Simba nodded with a suprising amount of compose and said, "Just one thing. What is the name of this pride?" Baron looked down and responded, "The Bandit Pride."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Abandoned Cub

The journey home was shown to be much smoother than the journey to the counsel. Simba and Nala chose to take a longer path around the land where the Bandit Pride had attacked. Baron had told them about the route with and said they should come out just in front of the Oasis Jungle, which Simba and Nala learned was the jungle the leopard was in. They were no longer concerned about the leopard though. "Compared to the Bandit Pride a stubborn leopard was really not an issue." Simba joked. As they walked back they talked about what they would say to their pride about the Bandit Pride. Simba decided to not tell Nala about what Baron had told him about the probability of the Bandit Pride to attack. Instead he told Nala that they should increases training of their pride until the Bandit Pride was stopped. "If there is a pride when we get back." Nala joked. Simba's eyes widened this was the first time he had thought of the condition of his pride in weeks. Although he had thought he would let go of his fear of Kovu and Kiara doing a bad job as king and queen he really had just blocked it out.

* * *

The journey went very quickly. Simba and Nala made it go by faster by racing to rocks or trees. When they were tired from racing they played eye-spy. Simba continued to help Nala hunt and got quite good by his standards yet nowhere near Nala soon they were back at the jungle. They knew from here it would be only about a day and a half walk to the Pridelands. "Be aware." Simba warned, "He is probably watching us right now and could strike at any moment." But little did they know the leopard was a little farther up the road dealing with another intruder. As Simba and Nala walked up the road they heard a yelp of pain up ahead and immediately sprinted towards the noise. As they approached they saw the leopard had cornered a small lion cub. The cub was very thin and had deep scratches in its skin from the leopard. The leopard pounced for the finishing attack on the cub but Simba leaped in knocking the leopard to the side and out cold. Simba scooped the cub, which was now barely standing, in his mouth and then ran with Nala out of the jungle. When they reached a safe distance Simba began cleaning the cubs wounds while Nala hunted for food. The cub ate, then slept for the rest of the day and night as Simba and Nala stood on guard realizing the leopard might come back. When night came they rotated guard duty. The next day they questioned the cub about who he was. He was hesitant at first but eventually was coaxed into explaining his past. He relieved his name to be Dido and explained why he had no parents. He said that his father always loved him as a cub but his mother never showed much interest in him. When his father died his mother took care of him but still showed little more interest outside of being a caregiver. One day when dido's mother was out hunting a very strong lion came and killed the prides king and took his position. The first order he gave was that all cubs' fathers must be approved as strong enough. All cubs whose fathers were not strong enough were to be killed. Since there were no other male lions at the time all cubs were declared inferior and must be killed. The lionesses tried to save their cubs by running but all were caught and there cubs were killed. Dido because was able to escape because he was unnoticed by the king. He hid for few days then returned trying to find his mother who he soon discovered was the new queen. When his mother was alone dido approached her desperate for food but his mother only replied with "Run away or I will kill you." Dido told that in the past few weeks he had been wandering around for a pride to accept him while hunting for small animals on his own. Simba and Nala so heartbroken by the story revealed themselves to be king and queen of their pride and welcomed Dido to join their pride. Dido quickly accepted and the three made there way back to Priderock.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Homecoming

Simba, Nala, and Dido could now see Priderock in the distance. Dido was very anxious he had heard a lot about the Priderock Pride and knew they were very powerful and feared by almost every pride. Dido hadn't realized the pride Simba and Nala were the king and queen of Priderock until he heard them mention. So far they had been very nice and supportive. Dido felt very relaxed and trusting of them but worried if the rest of the pride would welcome him. As Simba saw the rock worries filled his head. Meeting Dido had helped him get forget about his pride but now he was very nervous. "It will still be about a 5 hour walk." Nala said looking at the now dark sky, "Maybe we should rest for the night." They nodded and laid down but Simba had a long night.

* * *

In the morning Simba immediately jumped to his feet and took off on a dead sprint to the Pridelands with Nala and Dido behind him. As they were about there in the Pridelands the Cheetahs came running past them with horror in their eyes. Simba looked up and saw the Pridelands looking like they had when Scar had ruled. Simba kept running and soon saw Kovu lying on the ground bleeding out. "Simba... forgive me." Kovu whispered then died. Tears formed in Simba's eyes as heard laughing. He looked up and saw the Bandit Pride approaching with a dead Kiara in the leaders mouth. Simba roared as loud as he could but was pounced on and knocked to the floor. "Simba" He heard a voice say, "SIMBA!" and with that Simba woke up in a sweat. He looked at Nala and Dido and realized it was only a dream. Simba sighted in relief and said, "Lets get moving and with that they headed out.

* * *

Kovu woke up and walked out of the cave and towards the border. Although there had been no problems he was eager to step down and allow Simba to take control even if it was just for a few months. As he approached the border he saw small light-brown colored cub drinking out of the watering hole. The cub seemed well fed and Kovu became worried that other lions were around he got down low preparing to capture the cub for interrogation but felt a paw come down on his tail. He turned around to see Nala smiling at him as she said, "Have things gone so easily for you that you have to pick fights with little cubs?"

"I was just... uh." Kovu responded, "Worried about other lions being around."

"Not a bad idea, but the best option is to wait until the cub goes back to his pride and see for yourself." Simba said walking over.

"So uh you guys know him?" Kovu said very confused.

"Why yes." Nala said then turned to Dido still getting a drink and said, "Dido come over here." The small cub looked up and ran over to where the three lions were standing.

"Kovu this is will be joining our pride. Dido this is Kovu. Our son-in-law and the soon to be king.

"Hi" Kovu said, trying to be very friendly.

"Hi" Dido said hiding a bit behind Simba.

"So how have things been since we left?" Simba said very anxiously.

"Everything went fine. Nothing out of the ordinary or what you should be concerned of." Kovu responded.

"How did Kiara do?" Nala asked.

"She did well. She was worried about how she would do without Vitani but brought enough food for everyone every night."

What happened to Vitani?" Nala asked.

"She is pregnant!" Kovu said happily.

"That's great we will have to go over and congratulate her later." Nala said.

"So anything noteworthy from the counsel?" Kovu asked.

Simba and Nala looked at each other and said, "We could have issues, we will elaborate when the whole pride is together." And with that they all headed back to Priderock.

* * *

Kiara had just gotten back from the hunt and was bringing the food to center of Priderock when she heard a voice say, "I hope you got enough for us." She turned and saw her parents walking up with Kovu. She ran and greeted them. While Kovu was happy to not be the leader for a while the only thing Kiara could thing was she could finally have a cub. Before they could say much Simba said, "It's time we called a meeting." And with that Simba ascended to the peak of Priderock.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Simba rose to top of Priderock and looked down on his pride. Nala sat to his side while Kiara and Kovu sat behind them. "Well first of all I would like to say it is great to be back and great to see the pride doing so well. With that I now give my blessing to Kiara and Kovu to have a cub and when that cub is born Nala and I will step down and allow them to become the new king and queen." Kiara smiled at Kovu who smiled back. "Although this second part is conditional on a certain circumstance." Everyone looked surprised at this statement especially Kiara and Kovu who were afraid they might have done something wrong. "While we were at the counsel we learned of a powerful pride who is out with the sole goal of destroying other prides. We made an alliance with the others prides of the counsel that if this pride attacked any of there prides all would unite. I will not allow these two to take over if we could be immediately thrown into war so why they can still have a cub they must wait until this pride is stopped." Everyone nodded in agreement accept for Kiara who was not listening because she was thinking about her cub. Kiara wanted to be queen but was more excited to be a mother so she wasn't upset. "On to other news." Simba said motioning to Dido sitting next Kovu. Dido walked forward looking very nervous. "This is Dido. Nala and I found him alone on our journey home. He will be joining our pride so treat him as one of us." "Who will raise him?" A voice said from the audience. Simba smiled at Nala and said, "Nala and I shall raise him." "You!" exclaimed Kiara. Simba turned and smiled then said, "Yes we've always wanted to raise a cub and hopefully we will have the time when find the Bandit Pride." Kiara looked down and to herself said, "I have a little brother." "Finally we will have increased training for the coming war." Simba said and with that they stood up ending the meeting. Nala lead Dido to where they could get some food. Simba went with them but was stopped by Farai.

"You know there coming here don't you." Farai said.

Kovu who heard this came rushing over and said, "We don't know that they could strike anywhere."

Simba only looked down and said, "I've been warned."

Kovu looked shocked but Farai continued, "They will attack at any moment you can't count on any pride to be here by the time of the attack accept maybe the Sahara pride."

Simba looked at him and said, "How much do you know about them?"

"A bit actually I watched them from afar as they attacked many prides, they even found me and asked me to join their pride. When I refused they attempted to kill me but I escaped." He said.

"What can you tell me?" Simba asked.

"Anything you want. Shall we take a walk?"

"Of course. Kovu would you like to come?" Simba asked.

"I think Kiara wants to see me right now." Kovu said a bit embarrassed.

Realizing what Kovu meant Simba nodded and said, "Ok feel free to join us after." And with that headed off with Farai.

* * *

Kiara was with Nala and Dido trying to get to know Dido. Kiara was hammering Dido with questions and Nala could tell Dido was still very nervous. She was relieved when Kovu came over and Kiara went off with him. "I know this is all really scary to the little cub who was now curled up in her arm. "But you'll be happy here. I promise." and with that the cub fell asleep.

* * *

Kiara and Kovu went to the back part of the cave where they were alone and wouldn't be disturbed. Kiara smiled at Kovu and they made a cub.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Advice

Simba walked to with Farai trough the Pridelands. They talked about light stuff light the adventure Simba had been and how Farai had met Vitani. Farai told the story of how he had met Vitani shortly after the two prides merged and the Outlanders were accepted as Pridelanders. Vitani was depressed for not finding love while Farai was loner. He went from place to place hunting for food and one day found Vitani sitting alone by lake. After talking for a while they became very close and Vitani would visit every night.

"Why didn't you join our pride sooner."

The large light lion looked down then explained to Simba what happened to his father. Simba was furious that Scar had hurt more lives than those just in his pride and told Farai the story of what had happened to him and his father long ago.

Eventually they came to a secret part of the Pridelands where Simba knew they wouldn't be seen or heard and Simba who was now feeling very trusting of Farai began, "So tell me everything you know about Bandit Pride."

Farai's expression changed from relaxed to very serious, as he knew this talk was very important to the pride. "Well when I last saw them there were about 12 in their pride. When you saw them there were about 18 right?" Simba nodded in agreement. "So they are growing and I have know doubt they will at least have 25 members." Farai continued. "They will strike very quickly but we will have a days notice of the attack."

"How do you know?" asked Simba

"I've seen them attack many times and heard stories from other animals who have witnessed their attacks. They will come the day before, probably one member maybe two and attempt to intimidate the pride by saying stuff like 'Tomorrow you will all tremble before us!' This will be very important because then you must send out any and all messenger you have to reach the prides that are in a days walking distance even the prides who aren't in the alliance because you never know if they ail help."

Simba nodded taking this all in and said, "so while we train I'll have Zazu train the faster birds of the kingdom to fly even faster and negotiate with other prides to have them join us."

Farai agreed with the idea then continued, "Also they will probably have jackals or hyenas fighting with them so we must be ready to deal with them because if done right we might not have to fight them at all. If we corner them and tell them to run while they have a chance they probably will because they probably are forced to fight and will run at the first chance they get."

Simba nodded then looked Farai right in his eyes and said, "Be honest how good of a chance do you think we will have against them?"

"With the little training and no help of other prides not much." He responded bluntly, "But with enough training and a few other prides I think we will alright."

* * *

Dido was playing with the three other cubs. He enjoyed their company because it reminded him of his friends from his old pride. Dido had accepted that all his friends were probably dead and he would probably never see his home again but was ok with that. He really liked his new home even if he had only been there a day.

Tamika who was running ahead with her brother and Chipo looked back at Dido who was deep in thought and shouted, "Dido are you coming?!"

Dido looked up and ran over to catch up with them. Dido was a bit younger then the other cubs. Tamika and Atsu were the oldest while Chipo was about a month younger then them and Dido a month younger then that.

Nala watched in the distance with Chipo's mother Lona and Tamika and Atsu's mother Raila a former Outlander. "I'm glad he's having so much fun with them." Nala said.

Lona a darker brown colored lion with yellow eyes said, "Yea you can tell while he's nervous around us he's very calm around them.""

"It's good for him to have cubs around his age to relate to and give him someone his own age to talk to." Raila an orange colored lion said.

Nala nodded in agreement and said, "I just hope he doesn't get in as much trouble as Kiara did when she was a child."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Training Days

The next day Rafiki came to exam Dido. "Ah da young cub es perfectly healthy." he said peering down at Dido who unlike Atsu sat very calmly. When finished the cub bounded off to find his friends who were playing tag under a tree in the distance. Simba and Nala thanked the old mandrill that then turned his head to Kiara and said, "And your cub is very healthy as well."

"What!" Kiara said her eyes getting wide.

"Jes and if you would like to know all about it I can examine the young one more thoroughly."

"No thanks." Kiara said, "I think I would like to be surprised."

Rafiki nodded and headed off. Kovu nuzzled Kiara as Nala and Simba came over congratulating her. Kovu was very excited but wanted to know all about the. Kiara on the other hand wanted to be surprised so Kovu would just have to wait and be surprised as well.

Simba then called the pride together for a meeting; "I would like to start off by congratulating my daughter Kiara on being pregnant." He said looking at Kiara who was beaming with pride. "But that is not why I called this meeting. I would like to tell you that we will now have increased training that will be run by Farai and myself." as he said he nodded at Farai who had given him some ideas for training the day before. Simba had come to realize Farai was very intense in his training and decided Farai could help him lead the pride. "This training will take place every morning after breakfast and everybody is expected to participate with the exceptions of Kiara, Vitani, Sarabi, Sarafina, and the four cubs." Simba stood up dismissing the pride and left to discuss the workout schedule with Farai.

* * *

The next morning the lions gathered outside Priderock and began their training. They started with running around the Pridelands as a warm-up but to some of the lions this proved to be a full workout and were completely exhausted lying on the ground. Farai and Simba then began teaching attack techniques. For most of the lions this was basic and more of a rundown as a refresher. They then began an intense workout to build muscle. They worked on pushing each other and boulders until all lions were completely exhausted. Simba then dismissed the group and almost every lion headed to a watering hole.

* * *

While the training was taking place the Kiara and Vitani sat at the edge of Priderock watching. Vitani was about a month pregnant so she was a fourth of the way through her pregnancy. Her belly had just begun to grow.

"This just isn't fair." Vitani muttered frustrated that she was not allowed to participate.

"Vitani your pregnant you have to understand why you can't participate in the training." Kiara said very calmly.

"I know I know I just wish this cub would come out already." Vitani replied very frustrated. "I hope that pride doesn't come till I'm no longer pregnant. Then I can throw them around a little.

Kiara laughed at Vitani's spunk although she secretly hoped she wouldn't have to fight. Kiara had long accepted she was not the fighter her mother and grandmothers were and knew she wouldn't be much of a help against another pride.

Kovu then approached the two and collapsed on the ground obviously worn out from the training. Kiara smiled and walked over to her husband.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Daycare

Time pasted as the pride began to get use to the training. Zazu had begun training the birds of the Pridelands to fly faster as well as where all the other local prides were. The birds at first were not happy about the training but came to respect Zazu as well Kibwe who was emerging as a great leader and great informant for the pride. Simba eventually sent Zazu to meet with the local prides where they formed alliances against the Bandit pride. The birds also took shifts as lookouts flying over the Pridelands and the lands just to the outside of it watching for any signs of unknown lions or prides.

* * *

Kiara was now 1 month pregnant and began adjusting to pregnant life. Kiara found it to be very boring. Kovu was now very protective not allowing Kiara to do any form of exercise including playing. Kiara was very frustrated by his behavior but understood he only wanted what was best for her. Kiara often found companionship with Vitani and Sakura, Kiara's childhood friend who recently became pregnant. Sakura had actually met the lion she mated with when one of the birds spotted it wandering around just inside the border of the Pridelands. When Simba approached the lion demanding it leave the rogue revealed it wanted to mate with a lion. Simba allowed the lion to attempt to mate with a lion from his pride as long as it stayed outside of the Pridelands. The lion agreed and soon met Sakura who agreed to mate with the lion because she wanted a cub desperately. Sakura and Kiara enjoyed watching the cubs of the pride while Vitani now, two months pregnant and very anxious to get back out and join the others in training and hunting, attempted to find ways to induce labor sooner. Rafiki told her there was no such way until she was at least three months pregnant but Vitani still searched. Kovu, Farai, and Simba became close friends often patrolling the borders together while telling stories of past experiences. Simba became more and more satisfied with the idea stepping down as king. He slowly allowed Kovu to take over the responsibilities and began to spend more time with Timon and Pumba who planned a trip back to the oasis, where Timon's family was living, after Simba stepped down. Kovu was doing a very good job as leader of the pride but still lacked confidence in himself. Even when Kovu broke up an argument perfectly without any fights he still thought to himself, "Simba would have done that differently, my way was foolish." Kovu never admitted it but he didn't see himself ever being a good king.

* * *

One afternoon Kiara and Sakura were watching the four cubs while Timon and Pumba were with Simba. The wanted go on an 'Adventure' and were soon playing behind a tree. Kiara and Sakura were busy talking and didn't realize the cubs now sneaking away. When Kiara realized they were gone the two began very frantic running around yelling the cubs names. They eventually found the cubs, who were wandering around quite far away.

"What were you doing out here!" screamed Kiara still freaked out from not being able to find them.

"We were just looking around. Don't worry we are not going far away you can just go back and lie down." Tamika said with a smile on her face. Kiara and Sakura realized this was the same look they gave as cubs when they were up to trouble.

"Ok we will just go back." said walked about halfway then turned around and spied on the cubs from a far.

"So where are we going?" Atsu asked.

"A watering hole with a really high rock we can jump off on." Tamika said with a smile.

"Cool!" Atsu and Chipo said in unison.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Dido who was uncomfortable with lying to Kiara and Sakura.

"Don't worry Dido no body will get hurt." Tamika said.

Kiara and Sakura realized this was probably very dangerous but decided to follow them longer.

When the cubs arrived at the watering hole they saw the rock Tamika was talking. This rock was about 15 feet high but there was a jagged rock below it that if the cubs didn't get a long enough jump could be seriously injured on.

"This looks really dangerous." Dido noted to the group.

"It's ok." Tamika stated, "Ill go first and show you how safe it is."

Tamika climbed to the top and prepared to jump when a voice stopped her.

"I thought you weren't going that far away?" Kiara said now coming out of the grass.

"Well uh... How did you find us?"

"Always know what's around you." Kiara said.

Tamika looked down then got off the rock disappointed she couldn't jump. The group then headed back with the cubs afraid they were going to be told on. Kiara agreed to not tell the cubs mothers if they promised they would not ever try that jump. The cubs happily agreed and bounded back to Priderock with the pregnant lions.

* * *

Kiara had no idea that through this entire ordeal a lion had been watching them in the grass. The lion returned to her pride where she informed her king what she had seen.

"She is about two months pregnant and can still fight back." the lioness said.

"Fine we will have to wait longer for our attack." the leader said with a smile.

The Bandit Pride then went hunting for dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter goes back to after Simba and Nala first saw the Bandit Pride and follows them up through the last chapter.**

Chapter 19: The Story of Farai And the Future Attack

The Pride met inside of the cave. Their leader sat on top of a small rock in the center of the lions who were gathered in a circle and he gave them orders of were they would go next. The leader was a very intimidating lion. His body was very dark and he had a grey mane. His mane was very strange because he was not old he just had a very grey mane. Some lions had a grey coloring naturally but nothing like this. The lions of the pride did not know their leader's name. All they knew him as was Doom. To them this name was fitting because anywhere they were told to strike that pride and land were doomed for death and suffering. The only one who knew Dooms actual name was his queen Ember. Her name was fitting because she had an orange to her coat. There were two other male lions to the pride though the pride was always expanding and Doom especially liked finding knew males to join the pride. Many members of the pride didn't want to be a part of it but if you were asked to join there was no escaping it. Only one lion had escaped the pride and because of this he was legend. He was Farai and to many the symbol of hope that one day they too could escape. The story goes that Farai had just been seen wandering alone when some members of the pride had found him and brought him back to the poor land the Bandit Pride had recently take over.

**Flashback**

Farai saw the land and was sick to his stomach over its poor condition.

"This is where you live?" Farai asked shocked that they would live in these conditions.

"We go from land taking over and living there for a short time before gaining on to the next pride." One of the lions responded.

"Would it not just be easier to live in a land permanently?" Farai asked.

"We would have to take care of the land and protect the animals." The lion said in a very demeaning tone. "This way is much simpler."

Farai then and their knew this was not the pride he was meant to be in but decided to follow them anyway and at least here their leader out.

As they approached a large rock with an opening Doom stepped out and smiled when he saw Farai walking up. "Well who is this?" He said his smile growing more devious.

" Sir this is Farai. He wishes to join our pride." One of the lions walking with Farai said.

"Well I think we have a place" but before he could finish he was cut off.

"Hold on now!" Farai shouted, "I never said I wanted to join your pride. All I said is I want to check it out. And now looking at it I have no interest in joining your pride. I am sorry but I must be going." He turned away to leave but was stopped by four lions blocking his path.

Doom began laughing uncontrollably then said, "You think you can deny us? Your choice is to join us, or refuse us and die."

Farai growled then came up with a plan. He agreed to join the pride and while Doom was introducing him to the members Farai swatted at Doom then bolted back to the jungle e had been originally walking around.

"You will join us Farai!" Doom shouted, "Or you will suffer."

Farai laughed then continued to walk away. Doom was shocked that Farai had been so unafraid of him and did not retaliate.

**End of flashback**

Doom had never forgotten the day someone was not afraid of him. And he desperately wanted revenge. The way he looked when Farai was mentioned made the lions that were forced to join smile.

"Doom what if we attacked Priderock now?" Ember suggested.

"I think your right its time we began recon on some weaknesses in that foolish pride."

* * *

The pride walked for miles and settled about an hours walk outside the Pridelands where they took over a weak pride. The pride usually took about two weeks before they attacked a pride. But this time they were going to take a lot longer. On the first day of spying Ember who had been the spy smiled as she returned to the pride.

"What do you have?" asked Doom.

"The princess is pregnant. An easy hostage." She reported, "But the interesting par is another lion is pregnant. And its mate is Farai."

Doom smiled then said, "If he would not join us we will take his cub to join us."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Cub

Days went on in the pride. Kiara continued to grow bigger and bigger. Vitani got to three months pregnant and tried to induce labor but found she was unable to and now even sits at four months and one week pregnant. The pride continues to train but the workout became easier as they began to get use to the training. The Bandit Pride still sits in the shadows waiting for their plan to begin. They attacked another local pride to get more slaves to catch prey for them. They are becoming very impatient but know any day there plan will be set in motion.

* * *

One day Kiara, Sakura, and Vitani walked through to the watering hole to get a drink. It was very early and the sun was just rising in the sky. The three had become close friends in their time together and were at this point inseparable. Vitani continued to grown on about how long this cub was staying in her belly, which was much bigger than the other two. Raifiki had stated that because there was only one cub in her belly the cub would take longer to become so heavy it would have to come out. Kiara did not want to the gender or the amount of cubs in her stomach fore she wanted to be surprised. Kovu was still anxious to know and even one night tried to quietly ask Raifiki what he knew about the upcoming cubs. Raifiki was about to share when Kiara showed up frustrated that Kovu had attempted to find out and Kovu agreed to be surprised as well. As the three walked to the watering hole Kiara and Sakura began unknowingly walking faster than Vitani. Vitani began to slow down until she reached a complete stop then gave a loud scream startling Kiara and Sakura who were about twenty feet in front of her now. Kiara and Sakura raced back to Vitani who conned to scream in pain.

"She must be going into labor!" Kiara shouted nervously.

"What should we do?" cried Sakura.

"Ill stay with Vitani. You get Farai and Raifiki." ordered Kiara knowing that a less pregnant Sakura could get help faster than she could.

Sakura nodded her head and took off towards Priderock. Kiara had know idea what to do but just watch in horror as Vitani rolled around in pain. Very soon Kovu and Farai appeared as they had heard Vitani's screams earlier and met Sakura halfway. Farai tried to comfort Vitani but found he was no help. Eventually Raifiki showed up to help.

"Where is Sakura?" asked Kiara

"Ah da lioness was to tired from all da running and I sent her back to Priderock. Bad idea to be running being so pregnant." The monkey calmly replied then turned to Vitani and said, "Now a don't worry ol'e Raifiki know how to deal with dis."

He then instructed Vitani to breathe and coached her through contractions. This lasted for about fifteen excruciating minutes. Simba, Nala, and a few of Vitani's friends came to support Vitani having heard from Sakura what was happening. Finally Vitani gave one last push and the small cub came out.

"It is a girl." Raifiki stated.

"What should we name her?" asked Farai now nuzzling with Vitani and the new cub.

Looking up at the rising sun Vitani replied, "What about Dawn?"

Farai smiled back and said, "Alright we will name her Dawn."

* * *

That night Kiara and Kovu sat alone atop of Priderock. Kiara having seen the happy moment Vitani, Farai, and Dawn shared together she could hardly wait despite the pain she knew she would face.

"What do you think we should name our cub?" asked Kovu.

"Well we don't know if it will be a boy or a girl yet." Kiara responded.

"Well then we should be ready for either." Kovu stated.

Kiara though for a moment then said, "For a girl I've always liked Vea." (Vea by the way is pronounced vay-a"

"Vea?" Kovu said thinking, "I like it. But what about a boy."

"I don't really have and idea." Kiara said bluntly.

"I kind of like Titus." He responded.

Kiara smiled and they nuzzled content they had found names.

* * *

The next day Kiara, Sakura, Vitani, and Dawn went to the watering hole. Although Vitani was given a week to recover from having Dawn she was ready to begin training again immediately and was leaving Dawn with Kiara and Sakura to train with the other lions. Kiara was quite sad about this, as she knew she would miss Vitani greatly. Kiara felt like Sakura and Vitani were sisters and had deeply enjoyed their company but knew that Vitani really wanted to train.

* * *

As they reached the watering hole they had no idea that six lions had now surrounded them. Ember smiled evilly then prepared to pounce on her unsuspecting prey. The time had come for their plan to begin.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Abduction

Kiara and Sakura walked cheerfully down the path to the watering hole. Vitani walked behind them with Dawn in her mouth. Dawn was not yet old enough to walk so Vitani carried her everywhere. Vitani was preoccupied with Dawn and unaware of the eyes gazing at them through the tall grass. Out of nowhere a paw swiped Vitani across her face and before she could react two lions were attacking Kiara and Sakura each while another swept up Dawn into its mouth. Vitani tried to stumble to her feet still dazed from the surprise attack only to see Sakura thrown to her side while Kiara now bloody and bruised had a lion's claw around her neck. Vitani lowered ready to attack when a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that." Ember said with a taunting voice. She then turned to the lion with Dawn in her mouth and said, "Or she will have to suffer."

Vitani looked down thinking intently on her next move but before she could do anything Kiara chimed in, "Vitani don't I will be alright don't risk Dawn."

Vitani looked at her very scared with a tear now rolling down her cheek and said, "But you need me and uh Dawn." she said not knowing what to do.

"Don't worry." Kiara said smiling warmly. "I'll take care of her. Just get Sakura back to Priderock and tell my father what is happening."

Vitani looked at her very scared then nodded and assisted Sakura in getting up and the two ran of in the directions of the large rock in the distance.

"Smart words." Ember said, "Now I think we both know what will happen to this cub if you don't do everything we say." Kiara nodded and walked with them right out of the Pridelands.

* * *

Vitani and Sakura finally reached Priderock. The pride gathered in confusion as they saw a bloody Vitani and Sakura rush up to Simba who was standing at the edge of Priderock talking to Kibwe.

"Are you sure Zazu hasn't returned yet." He asked.

"I'm positive and it has been eight hours now." she responded very panicked.

"Simba they took Kiara and Dawn." Vitani said nearly shouting.

"WHO?!" roared Simba.

"This group of lions. I think it was the Bandit Pride." Vitani shrieked.

Simba roared with anger then shouted, "Everyone! The Bandit Pride has taken Kiara and Dawn. We need to go after them before they escape. Kibwe fly ahead and locate them."

Kibwe nodded and took off. Farai came and put his paw on Vitani's shoulder who broke into tears. This took Farai back because he was so use to Vitani being the tough lion no one ever wanted to mess with and never showed any emotion. Farai then nuzzled Vitani and then sprinted ahead to catch up with Simba, Nala, and Kovu. The group ran to edge of the border there Kibwe flew down but dropped her head in failure. Kovu began running but was stopped by Simba.

"We can't do anything if we don't know where they went." Simba said.

"So what do you want us to do just leave them to be taken away?"

"If it is the Bandit Pride they will return to talk to us." Farai said.

"All we can do now is wait." Simba said with a tear in his eye. He then turned and headed back to Priderock with the rest of the pride.

* * *

Kiara was lead far away through thick grass tall grass so the Kibwe couldn't find her. Kiara wanted to shout to the bird but knew they would hurt Dawn. She walked for about 5 hours before she reached the Bandit Pride's land. She entered a cave where a large male lion smiled at her evilly.

"Princess Kiara. You are more beautiful then the stories described you." The lion said.

"What are you going to do with me and Dawn?" She hissed with anger.

"Well after we destroy your pride. You two will join our pride." He said with an evil smile. "You will make an excellent addition."

Kiara shuddered at what he meant.

"Until your pride is no more you will have to be our prisoners." He said nodding at he two other male lions who lead the two towards the back of the cave. Kiara walked with them for a very long time. She passed a group of very weak lions that she assumed were the lions that ruled the land before the Bandit Pride. Kiara had no doubts now that this was the Bandit Pride and was very scared. She continued deeper into the cave where she reached an opening in to a circular room about 10 feet wide.

"Until the appropriate time you can join our pride you will stay here." One of the lions said.

The other dropped Dawn at her paws. "Try to escape and we will take her from you."

Kiara desperately wanted to escape but did not want to risk Dawn safety remembering her promise to Vitani.

* * *

At the front of the cave Doom smiled at Ember and said, "Maybe it is time I met with the Priderock Pride." and then headed out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Prison

Doom headed off to the Priderock with a bit of a swagger in his step. He new he would not be harmed by Simba or anyone else in the pride or Kiara would pay for it. Doom had no desire to harm and knew the threat alone was enough. He began a brisk run to Priderock and in his head began working through what he would say. Doom wanted nothing from the Priderock he was just going to intimidate the pride and taunt them to get in their heads.

* * *

As Doom was off Kiara sat in her corner holding Dawn who was trembling in fear from all that had happened today. Although the cub was to young to fully understand what was happening being attacked and taken from her mother was enough to scare even the bravest of lions.

Kiara whispered in Dawn's ear, "Don't worry everything is going to workout."

"Oh I hope so." a crooked voice said from the opening of the cave. Kiara looked up to Ember standing there with an evil smile. "It would be a shame to have somebody ruin your life."

"Somehow I don't think you mean that." Kiara said with a growl.

"You and I aren't that different." Ember said walking towards Kiara. "We both have dreams. And somebody is in the way of our dreams." As she said this she raised her paw like she was going to strike Kiara. Kiara closed her eyes and braced for the worse but then a voice sounded out.

"Ember! You know what Doom said. Don't harm her!" Kiara opened her eyes to see another lion standing in the entrance with a chunk of meat at her side. Ember rolled her eyes and walked out with a scowl.

"Uh, thank you?" Kiara said very confused at what had just happened.

"Don't mention it here this is for you." the lion said pushing the meat towards Kiara.

Kiara began eating and suddenly realized how hungry she was and ate it all in only a few bites. "So why was she trying to hurt me if your leader said not to?" Kiara asked feeling like she could trust this lion.

"She wants you dead." replied the lion.

"What! Why?" Kiara shouted.

"Her life could very well change if you are alive." responded the lion.

"I don't think change is a good reason to murder someone especially if that person is pregnant." Kiara said.

"If a lioness was stealing your mate would you kill them?"

Kiara looked down thinking of Kovu with someone else then said, "I would allow Kovu to make his own choices. And besides I'm not stealing anyone."

The lion sighted and said, "I'm not suppose to tell you this but... Doom has been watching you for a long time now. We were scouting your pride one day when he saw you. Many including myself believe that after we battle your pride he will replace Ember with you as his queen."

"Well that's never going to happen." said Kiara.

The lion laughed and said, "When I was brought to this pride and saw what they did to prides I said the same thing about joining. Doom has a way of forcing you into it."

"So you don't want to be a part of this pride?" Kiara asked.

"Half of the lions in this pride are just as much of prisoners as you are." the lion responded.

"What is your name?" asked Kiara.

"Ivana" responded the lion.

"Well Ivana, when MY pride wins would you want to join?" Kiara asked.

Ivana smiled and said, "You really think you pride has a chance?"

"I guarantee it." Kiara said confidently.

* * *

Simba hadn't slept all night he tossed and turned and finally at dawn had to get up and take a walk. As he exited the cave he saw Kovu sitting out at the edge of Priderock.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

Kovu turned to Simba with a very sad look in his eye and said, "I should have been there. I should have been protecting her."

"You can't watch her every where she goes we couldn't have seen this coming." Simba said trying to be supportive.

"How can I rule all this land if I can't even protect the one lion that matters most to me?"

"Kovu things are going to happen you won't be perfect. What is important is how you react to these things."

Kovu nodded in understanding then turned back towards the Pridelands and said, "I just can't imagine what she is going through right now. When they show back up I'm going to"

"Going to what?" said Doom walking out from the grass.

Simba roared in rage getting the attention of all the other lions bringing them out. Nala who had begun preparing the morning hunt came running over and remembering Doom from before screamed, "Where is my daughter!"

Doom laughed and said, "Don't worry we haven't hurt her but she has been a wonderful guest."

Simba growled and said, "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Because everything you do if I even get a scratch Kiara will get the same back at her." he said with a smile at Kovu. "And we all wouldn't that cute face all scratched up."

Kovu growled but Simba put his paw on in front of him and said, "Why did you come here?"

"To give you a 24 hour notice that we will be coming to take over your pride. And to look around. I want to see where I'm going to hang out when we take over."

Simba growled and said, "Leave."

Doom smiled and bowed then turned only to come face to face with Farai. "Well Farai its great to see you again."

"Where is my daughter?" he said with a growl.

"She is fine Kiara is doing a great job taking care of her."

"You are going to pay for taking them."

"If you would not join us your daughter will take your place." he said sounding serious for the first time since he arrived.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Great War

Kiara was awoken by Ivana telling her to come to the front of the cave. The cave was very dark yet there were some hole that let light into the cave even in the deepest parts. Though at night it was pitch black causing Kiara to fear Ember would try to murder her when she couldn't sleep. Kiara hadn't slept well because of the fear of the attack she knew was coming soon on her pride. She feared for Kovu's life as well as the others in her pride.

Ivana led Kiara to the front of the cave where the pride was gathering to leave for Priderock. It was very early in the morning and the Bandit Pride was trying to get to Priderock by the afternoon to attack. Kiara held Dawn in her mouth hoping no one would try to talk to her. The plan worked very well and nobody talked to her. Kiara walked with Ivana and her friends who through Kiara learned that like Ivana were forced to join the pride or face death. The group walked for a few hours until Kiara saw Priderock in the distance. The group then turned headed west of Priderock until they reached a very dry region right on the border of the Pridelands. Kiara realized this was the Outlands. Kiara shuddered at the thought of Kovu, Vitani, and all the others having to grow up in this desert lifeless land. Kiara then looked up and saw something that made her heart drop.

* * *

Simba gathered his pride around the base of Priderock. Along with the Priderock Pride there was three other prides that joined the Priderock Pride though this was a disappointment because Simba had expected at least six prides to fight along side them. Simba had long expected the Bandit Pride to have hyenas or jackals so he had prepared them for fighting smaller creatures.

"Sire! They have come!" said Kibwe who had taken over since Zazu's mysterious disappearance. Simba nodded and the prides approached the border.

At the border the prides met face to face. Kiara tried to get to her pride but was blocked and forced to watch from behind. The Bandit Pride was joined by jackals who came from their right. There were 25 lions and 20 jackals for the Bandit Pride while the Priderock had 53 lions.

Simba stepped forward and said, "Even with them you have no chance at defeating us."

Doom laughed then whistled. 16 more lions appeared from his left. Simba realized that this was a pride that was suppose to join them against the Bandit Pride.

"Why would you help them?" said a confused Simba.

"They have our king hostage we have no choice." responded a lion. The Priderock pride and its allies eyes widened in fear as they realized the amount of animals they would have to fight.

"We are compassionate." said Doom with a laugh. "Leave now and we will not pursue you. Or you will end up like him." He said motioning to the pride that was fighting with them. They stepped to the side reveling an injured Zazu. "We found him trying persuade our new allies to not join us."

Kibwe flew down to Zazu and carried him away. Simba felt an extreme anger growing inside him. He then turned back to Doom and said, "You will never intimidate us. We will fight."

"So be it." said Doom. He then turned to his pride and said, "Attack!" and they charged.

Both prides charged at full force. Simba immediately went to Doom and they fought in the middle. Farai who had just knocked out a lion looked over and saw them. He desperately wanted to fight Doom himself but knew that as the leader it was Simba's responsibility to fight their leader. Vitani was always the first one jumping into battle but right now all she wanted to do find Dawn so she tried to sneak around the battle and look for Kiara but was attacked by jackals who jumped on her back

* * *

Kiara watched the battle from above. She watched Kovu squeezing Dawn tight every time she saw him in a tough situation. Kiara was so enthralled in the battle she had not notice a lion had snuck away from the battle and was sneaking towards Kiara. Suddenly Kiara was struck in her head by a paw. She looked up and saw Ember walking over to her. All your life you have had someone protecting you. Your father, your mate, and then even Doom ordered you to be not harmed. But now there is nobody to protect you. She smiled then began clawing Kiara repeatedly. Kiara looked up barely conscious Ember raised her paw for the finishing blow but stopped when something began clawing at her leg.

"Let my sister go!" Yelled Dido who had snuck away from Priderock where Sarabi and Sarafina had been watching the cubs. Dido just wanted to watch from afar but when he saw Kiara getting hurt decided he was going to have to save her.

Ember laughed and said, "Oh right the adopted cub." She then was about to strike Dido when Vitani jumped from out of nowhere and pounced on Ember. The two lions were very evenly matched with neither side getting a lead. For every blow Ember gave Vitani equaled it. Vitani knew if she had been able to train she would had been much stronger then Ember but realized she couldn't back down. The two charged at the same time Vitani knew that if she wasn't in shape she would have to beat Ember by outsmarting her. She started by trying to shove Ember over by putting her paws on Ember and pushing. Ember fell for it putting all her weight forward trying to push back. Vitani quickly removed a paw from ember and struck her leg, knocking Ember to the ground. Vitani wasted no time striking Ember in the face then sinking her jaws into her killing the lion quickly. Vitani turned and ran back to Kiara who was being comforted by Dido. Kiara moved her arm reveling a safe and unharmed Dawn.

"Just like I promised." whispered a very hurt Kiara. Vitani smiled but was very worried for Kiara.

* * *

Back at the battlefield the Bandit Pride now was taking the advantage. While Simba and Doom were still very even. The other Bandit Pride members were forcing the Priderock pride to retreat. Many laid injured and many Priderock allies had fled in fear although to be fair many of the Bandit Pride members including Ivana had fled a long time ago seeing her chance at an escape.

"It's over." said Doom. "Your pride can't win."

Simba knew he was right he was about to sound a retreat when a roar came from the east. Simba turned and saw Baron and the Great Lakes Pride came charging down with full power stunning the Bandit Pride. When the Bandit Pride had taken over another pride for them to hunt one of the members went to the Great Lakes Pride because they were allies. Baron knew what the Bandit Pride wanted to do and took 15 members of his pride to assist the Priderock Pride. The Bandit Pride was completely over whelmed from the reinforcements and was quickly defeated. Simba took this moment to attack Doom who faked death to escape Simba actually killing him. Simba turned and saw Kovu and Nala running up to where Kiara was laying barely conscious and ran with them. Doom rolled over and snuck away from the celebrating prides. Though his pride was destroyed he had no doubts he could build a more powerful one. He smiled at how foolish the prides had been for not making sure he was dead and was about to take off into a nearby jungle when a figure stood over him eclipsing the sun. Doom looked up to see Farai standing there very bloody with a smile on his face. Doom had nowhere to escape and just stood there as Farai swiped his face killing him instantly.

Kovu ran to Kiara and saw how injured she was. Raifiki now came and looked at her then announced she and the cub would be alright though just because of Vitani and Dido distracting Ember.

Kovu looked at Kiara with tears in his eyes and said, "Kiara I'm sorry. I failed you."

"No Kovu everything is alright I'm going to live." Kiara said.

"You still shouldn't have had to through this." He said and then ran off to a different part of the border.

Kiara wanted to go after him but was stopped by Simba who said, "Give him time to think he will be back. And you need to rest." Kiara nodded and nuzzled her father.

* * *

Kovu ran for a while filled with grief for what Kiara had gone through. He finally stopped and rested. He was injured from the battle and couldn't run anymore. He was thinking about all that had happened when he heard a laugh from a rock above him. He looked up and saw the three hyenas and there friends standing over him.

"All alone and injured." Shenzi said with a laugh and prepared to attack.

**Next chapter will be the final of this story. I will try to finish it tonight but if I can't I will not be able to post it until probably Saturday because my school starts tomorrow.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Heart of a King

Kovu looked up and growled the hyenas. He then grimaced in pain from his injuries.

Banzai began laughing and said, "Oh you don't look so good prince Kovu. Maybe you should sit down."

Kovu looked at the Hyenas moving in on him. There were 12 of them and Kovu realized that he stood no chance. He also couldn't run fast enough to escape. Kovu was about to get pounced on when a voice from behind stopped the hyenas in their tracks.

"Is there a problem here?" said the voice. Kovu turned around to see Paki standing there.

"We are just having a little snack." said Shenzi.

"I don't think so." responded Paki as 7 more leopards stepped forward. The leopards were much bigger then the hyenas and almost equaled them in numbers. The hyenas growled then took off never to return to the Pridelands again.

Kovu very confused said, "Uh thanks."

"Don't mention it I told you we had your back." Paki said with a smile.

"You should probably be getting back to your pride. Your going to be king any day now right?"'

"Yea but I don't feel like a king. I keep doing everything so wrong." Kovu said sadly.

"What are you talking about you are going to be a great king." responded Paki.

"I can never be as good as Simba." Kovu said bluntly.

"No what you mean is you can never be like Simba."

"What is the difference?" asked Kovu.

"Well you are trying to do everything like Simba. You just have to accept that you're not Simba and do it your way." He said.

Kovu nodded and said, "Ok I guess your right but I still couldn't protect Kiara."

Paki smiled and said, "We watched you fight you killed like 8 lions. Trust me you will be fine."

Kovu laughed and said, "You know what? You are right."

"Of course I am." said Paki. "Just remember it's not about how you do it as long as you get it done."

Kovu nodded and returned back to Priderock.

* * *

Kiara was finally home and resting at Priderock. She was sitting with Sakura and Vitani and talking about what she saw. She wondered where Ivana had gone but was happy to know that she had been seen fleeing before the battle. Out of nowhere Kiara felt a great pain in her stomach. She began to yelp in pain and Vitani said, "Don't panic you are having a baby."

"Now!" screamed Kiara.

Raifiki who was looking at the injured lions confirmed what Vitani said and soon Simba and Nala were at her side.

Kiara became very nervous and began screaming for her mate. "KOVU!" she shouted.

She then felt a paw on her shoulder and looked up to see Kovu standing there with a smile. "I'm ready." he said.

"Ok here it comes." said Raifiki and out came a tin cub. "It is a boy." said the mandrill.

"Titus" Kiara whispered with a smile as Kovu nuzzled her and the cub.

"And now here comes da second one." said Raifiki.

"What!" exclaimed Kiara and then she yelled in pain.

"Dis is why I wanted to tell what you were having so you could prepare." said Raifik.

After an excruciating few minutes Kiara gave birth to girl she named Vea.

Kiara smiled at her two cubs with Kovu but there moment was stopped short by Raifiki taking Titus up to the edge of Priderock. Kiara was a little sad that Vea couldn't be taken up there as well but understood that it was only for the future leader. After the ceremony of presenting Titus Kiara, Kovu and Vea went forward. Kiara set Vea down with Titus and looked up to see a great lion showing down on her she heard a voice that while she had never heard it before knew exactly who it was. "You will do great." Mufasa said from sky and the couple smiled at him. Kovu them gave out a mighty roar followed by Kiara joining in. All the animals called back at them including the lions. All was right in the Pridelands and the couple was ready to rule and create a new era of peace.

**I want to thank everyone for reading. I do intend to make a second story and will probably try to post the first five chapters next week all in a row.**


End file.
